Ein Leben nach dem Krieg
by Myrime
Summary: Es ist nicht leicht nach dem Krieg in ein normales Leben zurückzukehren. Aber die Zeit läuft unaufhörlich weiter. Manche Menschen haben es leichter, andere müssen nicht nur ihr eigenes, sondern auch das Leben anderer organisieren. Wie Kingsley Shacklebolt
1. Prolog

Die Triumphrufe aus der Großen Halle klangen durch ganz Hogwarts und verbreiteten neue Hoffnung unter den abgekämpften Menschen, wie ein Funke, der ein Feuer zu neuem Leben erweckt.

Der Körper vor mir erweckte nicht den Anschein, als hätte er noch vor wenigen Minuten den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit beherbergt. Hatte er in dem strahlenden Licht des neuen Tages schwach und zerbrechlich gewirkt, so verschwand er jetzt nahezu in der Dunkelheit der kleinen Kammer. Die ehemals roten Augen wirkten nun fast schwarz und sahen leblos in die Leere. Niemand war auf die Idee gekommen sie zu schließen.

Nicht einmal im Tod hatte sein Gesicht den permanenten Ausdruck von Hass verloren.

Aber es war vorbei. Endgültig.

Voldemort war tot. Geschlagen von Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf den Körper vor mir, verließ die kleine Kammer und verriegelte die Tür. Auch wenn es mir herzlich egal war, ob Riddle eine Beerdigung bekommen würde oder nicht, wollte ich es nicht riskieren, dass übriggebliebene Todesser seine sterblichen Überreste entwenden konnten.

Die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete sich und ich konnte Harry, Ron und Hermine sehen, die scheinbar unbemerkt davon hasteten. Sehr verständlich. Auch ich hatte keine Lust darauf unseren Sieg zu feiern. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch schlafen, die Augen schließen und die Gesichter all jener vergessen, die and diesem Tag ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Aber dafür war später Zeit, Minerva und Poppy würden jede Hilfe brauchen können, also wandte ich mich ab und ging die altbekannten Gänge entlang in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Das Schloss war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen, überall versperrten Trümmer den Weg, Portraits waren von der Wand gerissen, Rüstungen zerschmettert, Fenster eingeworfen. Jeder Schritt erinnerte mich mehr daran, wie viel uns dieser Krieg wirklich genommen hatte.

Nein, es war noch nicht vorbei.

Den armen Kerl, der in der Zauberwelt wieder für Ordnung sorgen musste war wirklich nicht zu beneiden.

Ich war gerade in den Korridor des Krankenflügels eingebogen, als ich eilige Schritte hinter mir hörte.

„Warten Sie, Minister."

Verwirrt blickte ich mich um und sah eine leicht genervte Minerva in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes mit hektischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was bitte?"

„Sie wissen es noch nicht?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang aufgeregt und seine Wangen färbten sich rot. „Mein Name ist Chris Welder. Ich wurde vom Zaubergamot geschickt."

Er machte eine dramatische Pause und ich musste mich zusammenreißen keine ungeduldige Handbewegung zu machen.

„Sie wurden zum vorläufigen Zaubereiminister ernannt."


	2. Die zwei Minister

Hey ihr!  
>Das ist eine Gemeinschafts-FF von Lara the Lioness () und mir und handelt von der Situation nach dem Krieg und wie Kingsley nach und nach die Zauberergesellschaft umkrempelt.<p>

Wäre sehr nett, wenn ihr ein paar Reviews hinterlasst, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht und warum.  
>Danke. Dann viel Spaß!<br>LG Myrime

* * *

><p>Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alles an mir wie im Traum an mir vorbeigeflog, nachdem ich die Nachricht bekommen hatte, dass ich zum provisorischen Zaubereiminister geworden war.<p>

Ich erinnerte mich noch lebhaft an alles, was ich gesehen hatte, mit wem ich mich duelliert hatte, wie Voldemort zusammen mit dem vermeintlich toten Harry aus dem Wald kam und auch noch an den finalen Kampf. Es waren keine schönen Erinnerungen. All die Freunde, die ich verloren hatte; die vor meinen Augen verletzt wurden. Voldemort war endgültig besiegt worden, doch der Terror und die Schrecken, die die Todesser verbreitet hatten, waren noch überall im Land zu spüren. Es war eine Ehre für mich, Minister zu sein. Doch wer durfte jetzt alles ausbügeln? Ich! Ich war jetzt für alles verantwortlich. Das Wohl der Zauberer und auch der Muggel musste meine oberste Priorität sein. Doch wie sollte ich das allein schaffen? Lange grübelte ich in meinem Büro da drüber nach und mir viel nur eine Antwort ein: Ich brauchte Hilfe! Und wer konnte mir besser helfen, als die, die für die Prinzipien gekämpft hatten, die ich jetzt wieder einführen wollte.

Ich machte mich auch sogleich an die Arbeit. Persönlich ging ich zu all den Kindern, die in der Schlacht mitgekämpft hatten. Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit alle zu finden, denn es waren so viele.

Nachdem ich es endlich geschafft hatte, alle zu finden, sah ich ihnen an, was sie alles durchgemacht hatten. Ich hatte ihnen ein Angebot gemacht: Sie konnten ihre Ausbildung abbrechen und alle als Auroren anfangen. Außerdem hatten sie die Chance die Zaubererwelt zu verändern.

Doch nur die wenigsten waren begeistert. Einige wollten einfach nur alles vergessen. Die einzigen, die bleiben wollten, waren Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. Es war ein bisschen traurig nur die beiden zu sehen. Doch sie sollten noch einiges verändern…

„Potter, bitte kommen sie in mein Büro."

Ich war etwas im Stress, da ich den neuen Premierminister der Muggel erklären musste, dass er nicht der einzige war, weil mein Stellvertreter bei einem Auslandsbesuch in Bulgarien war. Percy Weasley hatte sich in kürzester Zeit zu einem Mann entwickelt, der wusste, wie man sein Leben trotz wichtiger Arbeit genießen konnte, denn er konnte entspannt dabei zusehen, wie alle Vorbereitungen zur Quidditschweltmeisterschaft getroffen wurden!

„Potter, wo bleiben sie denn!"

„Minister, ich komme sofort!"

Mit einem puterrotem Kopf rannte er buchstäblich in mein Büro.

„Kingsley, was ist denn los?", fragte er außer Atem.

„Miss Granger hat heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt. Ich möchte, dass du dich um ihre Anweisungen kümmerst. Schnapp dir Ron und schleif ihn zur Abteilung für Gleichstellung der Blutstaten. Was sie ändern will steht in dem Brief."

Ich überreichte ihm den Umschlag und disapparierte, sobald Harry den Umschlag in seinen Händen hatte. Ich war noch nicht zu spät, denn der andere Minister war noch nicht von seinem Mittagsspaziergang zurück. Ich machte es mir in dem Stuhl bequem, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Augenblicklich öffnete er die Tür und sah mich erstaunt an:

„Ich hatte heute nicht mehr mit Besuchern gerechnet."

Ich stand wieder auf und hielt ihm meine Hand hin.

„Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Zaghaft nahm er meine Hand und schüttelte sie. Ich konnte seine Augen beobachten, die argwöhnisch über meinen Umhang wanderten.

Er sprach mit einer leisen Stimme: „Und was wollen Sie von mir, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

„Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen, weil ich Sie aufklären muss…"

„Worüber aufklären…?", unterbrach er mich.

Ich räusperte mich und sprach weiter: „Ich muss Sie aufklären über die Zerstörung wichtiger Gebäude und die rätselhaften Todesfälle vieler Muggel, entschuldigen Sie, ich meinte die rätselhaften Todesfälle einiger Leute."

Er sah mich an, als würde er befürchten, dass ich hinter all dem stecken würde.

„Es gibt Mächte, die über die Vorstellungskraft der Meisten Leute hinweg geht. All die schrecklichen Dinge, die geschehen sind, haben Zauberer vollbracht. Doch die Hexen und Zauberer können das alles nicht wieder alleine aufbauen. Wir brauchen die Hilfe von allen die helfen können und…"

Wieder fiel er mir ins Wort: „Zauberer, Hexen…Sie sind ja vollkommen übergeschnappt! Ja, Sie sind verrück! SICHERHEITSDIENST!"

Als ich die Männer in den dunklen Uniformen durch die Tür rennen sah, ließ ich meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Ärmel gleiten und nur Momente später brachen die beiden zusammen und die Tür flog ohne ein Geräusch wieder zu.

Der Muggel schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er machte nur seinen Mund auf und wieder zu. Er hatte sich zuvor mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch abgestützt, doch langsam schien er sich wieder zu sammeln und ließ sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen.

Nicht nur sein Körper zitterte, als er wieder zu mir sprach: „Wie…wie haben Sie das Gemacht…Zauberer…Hexen…Magie…oh Gott hilf mir!", stotterte er vor sich hin.

„Sehen sie, es gibt Zauberei. Ich habe Ihnen gerade schön demonstriert, dass ich auch ein Zauberer bin. Ich bin der Zaubereiminister von Großbritannien. Wenn ich mich wieder bei Ihnen melde, dann teilen Sie mir bitte mit, ob wir auf Ihre Hilfe zählen können."

Mit einem Handzeichen verabschiedete ich mich, doch der Minister raufte sich nur die Haare.

„Ach ja", hakte ich nach, „Die beiden werden bald wieder aufwachen und sie werden sich an nichts erinnern."


	3. Eulenpost

Sandstaub: Danke für deinen Kommi, haben uns sehr gefreut, dass es dir gefällt. Was die Sache mit dem Angebot des Ministeriums angeht, wir haben uns gedacht, dass sie einfach alle genug vom Krieg und Co haben und es war ja nicht so beschrieben, als wäre der Wunsch der meisten Auror oder so etwas zu werden. Und da das Ministerium ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatte war einfach das Vertrauen noch nicht wieder da.  
>Hoffe das war irgendwie verständlich? ;)<p>

So, dann viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Wäre schön, wenn vielleicht noch jemand ein Review dalassen würde. Muss ja nicht viel sein...  
>LG Myrime<p>

3. Eulenpost

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem ich das Ministerium wieder erreicht hatte, kam mir Welder entgegen, aufgeregt wie immer, und wedelte mit einem Stapel Papiere, vermutlich höchst wichtige Korrespondenz vom Zaubergamot. Ich frage mich immer noch, was mich geritten hatte, seinen Antrag, mein Assistent zu werden, anzunehmen.

Meine Vermutung, dass er Percy Weasley in gewisser Weise ähnelte hatte sich bewahrheitet, beim Thema Ehrgeiz stand er ihm in nichts nach. Von Ernsthaftigkeit hatte er allerdings noch nichts gehört und würde er nicht unter einem Schweigezauber stehen, würde innerhalb kürzester Zeit ganz London über die neuesten ministeriumsinternen Angelegenheiten bescheid wissen.

„Minister Shacklebolt? Eben ist eine Meldung vom Zaubergamot eingegangen. Mein Onkel meinte, es hätte höchste Priorität."

Sein Onkel war einer der hochrangigen Mitglieder des Gamots, was vermutlich der einzige Grund war, warum er überhaupt einen Job im Ministerium bekommen hatte – und warum ich ihn auch so schnell nicht wieder loswerden würde.

Ich schaffte es, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen – etwas, was bei einem Zaubereiminister insgesamt nicht gern gesehen wurde – und fragte: „Worum geht es?"

Welders Wangen färbten sich rot, wie immer, wenn er aufgeregt war. Er beugte sich vor und sagte leise, auf eine Art die wohl geheimnisvoll wirken sollte: „Es gab einen erneuten Angriff. Nichts großes –"

Schlagartig wurde ich ernst. Nicht lange nach Voldemorts Ableben wurden erste kleinere Zwischenfälle vermerkt, verschwundene Muggel, abgebrannte Häuser. Nichts besonders Auffälliges, dennoch hatten wir den Verdacht, dass es sich um vereinzelte Todesser oder Reinblutfanatiker handelte, die sich nicht einfach so geschlagen geben wollten.

Natürlich wurden direkt nach der Großen Schlacht, wie sie mittlerweile genannt wurde, viele Anhänger Riddles verhaftet und nach Askaban geschickt, aber es war nahezu unmöglich sie alle zu erwischen.

Ich nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und ging auf meine Bürotür zu.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Weasley ist in Ihrem Büro. Er wollte sich partout nicht aufhalten lassen, obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe, dass Sie nicht da sind."

„Percy?"

„Nein, der Ältere. Artus oder so."

„Arthur. Und er kann in Zukunft immer Zutritt zu meinem Büro haben."

Ich musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Da ich Arthur zum neuen Leiter der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten ernannt hatte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass er nur für einen privaten Plausch vorbeigekommen war.

„Aber –"

Ich schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase und unterbrach so unser Gespräch. Das war zugegeben nicht die feine englische Art, aber ich war gerade nicht in der Stimmung ellenlange Monologe über mich ergehen zu lassen.

Arthur saß an meinem Schreibtisch, zusammengesunken, Ringe unter den Augen, so müde ausschauend, wie ich mich fühlte. Als er mich eintreten hörte richtete er sich auf und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Kingsley!"

Auch ich lächelte und erhob grüßend die Hand. Dann wandte ich mich meinem eigenen Stuhl zu, ließ mich hineinfallen und warf den Brief des Zaubergamots auf einen großen Stapel, der nur darauf wartete durchgesehen zu werden.

Arthur warf einen Blick darauf und meinte dann leicht amüsiert: „Netten Wachhund hast du da. Es hat mich einige Anstrengung gekostet ihm klar zu machen, dass du sicher nichts dagegen haben wirst, wenn ich ihn deinem Büro auf dich warte."

Auf meinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck hin, wurde sein Lächeln eine Spur breiter, dann wurden wir beide wieder ernst.

„Wie geht es dir? Und Molly?"

„Sie schläft kaum, isst nicht. Sie gibt zwar vor, dass alles gut ist, aber sie bricht immer noch ständig in Tränen aus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Ginny tun würde. Sie hat mit Charlie die Beerdigung organisiert und jetzt beinahe den kompletten Haushalt übernommen."

„Schafft ihr es, wenn sie wieder in die Schule muss. Es wäre für uns kein Problem ab und an vorbei zu kommen, das wisst ihr."

Mit „uns" meinte ich den Orden. Auch nach Ende des Kriegs wurde er nicht völlig aufgelöst, zumal die Auseinandersetzungen noch nicht vorbei waren, wie die Meldung über den neuesten Angriff zeigte. Gerade jetzt, wo wir so viele verloren hatten, standen wir uns näher denn je.

„Das ist gut von euch. Aber es wird schon."

Zwischen uns breitete sich Schweigen aus, in dem jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Dann fasste der Rothaarige sich wieder.

„Weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin. Ich weiß, dass im ganzen Ministerium Leute fehlen, aber wir bräuchten dringend noch ein paar Vergiss-Michs. Die Liste der betroffenen Muggel ist nahezu unerschöpflich. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Gedächtnisse allein hier in London noch zu verändern sind."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber ich kann noch nichts versprechen."

Arthur nickte verständnisvoll und stand auf.

„Die Arbeit ruft. Aber ich hoffe, du kommst bald einmal zum Abendessen vorbei. Ich bin sicher ein entspannter Abend würde uns allen gut tun."

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ich geschlossen hatte, zog ich einen Zettel aus dem Papierchaos auf meinem Schreibtisch und machte mir eine Notiz zu Arthurs Anliegen und nahm mir danach das Schreiben des Zaubergamots vor. Dem Stapel vor mir zu urteilen, hatte ich erneut eine lange Nacht vor mir.

Am nächsten Morgen eilte ich hundemüde und mit einer gefährlich hohen Menge an Koffein in meinem Blut in mein Büro, auf dessen Schreibtisch sich in den wenigen Stunden, die ich abwesend war erneut ein hoher Stapel an wichtiger Korrespondenz gebildet hatte.

Ich setzte mich, ließ mir mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes einen weiteren Kaffee kommen und wandte mich meinem Terminplaner zu.

Mittags wollte sich Percy mit einem Zwischenbericht zur Planung der Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft melden und 15 Uhr hatte ich ein Gespräch mit dem Leiter der Abteilung für magische Wesen, bezüglich der Frage, wohin die Dementoren geschickt werden sollten, wo sie nun nicht mehr in Askaban gebraucht wurden.

Das war eine meiner ersten Amtshandlungen gewesen. Ich konnte diese Kreaturen noch nie leiden, aber spätestens seit den vielen Gesprächen, die ich mit Sirius geführt hatte, nachdem dieser aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war, hegte ich den tiefen Wunsch die Dinge dort komplett zu verändern. Auch wenn die Todesser allesamt schreckliche Dinge getan hatten, niemand verdiente diese unmenschliche Behandlung. Also hatte ich trotz Personalknappheit veranlasst, dass nur noch menschliche Wärter dort eingesetzt werden sollten. Zusammen mit Filius und Minerva hatten wir einen Schild über die gesamte Insel gelegt, der das Wirken von Magie unmöglich machte, so wie diverse andere Schutzbanne, um an der Sicherheit des Gefängnisses nichts zu ändern.

Jetzt stellte sich aber die Frage, wohin mit den ehemaligen Wächtern. Sie umzubringen war weder eine einfache noch eine akzeptable Lösung.

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen über meine müden Augen und verdrängte die Gedanken an dieses vermutlich fruchtlose Gespräch.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufhorchen und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die kleine braune Eule, die es sich auf einem gegenüberliegenden Bücherregal bequem gemacht hatte. Sie blickte mir wachsam entgegen und entschied dann, dass ich vermutlich derjenige war, den sie gesucht hatte. Jedenfalls breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und segelte elegant bis auf die äußerste Kante meines Schreibtisches und ließ einen Brief vor mich fallen.

Der Umschlag bestand nicht aus Pergament und bevor ich überhaupt registrierte was ich tat, hatte ich schon einen Prüfzauber darüber ausgesprochen, der allerdings negativ ausfiel.

Neugierig geworden öffnete ich ihn und zog einen säuberlich gefalteten Briefbogen heraus.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Shacklebolt,_

_nach Ihrem gestrigen Besuch, habe ich einen meiner Vorgänger aufgesucht, der mir bestätigte, was sie versucht hatten mir zu erzählen. (Er hat mir auch gezeigt, wie ich mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen kann.)_

_Dennoch möchte ich mehr über Sie, Ihre Welt und diesen Krieg von dem Sie sprachen erfahren, bevor ich auf Ihre Bitte eingehe. Daher wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie sich noch einmal mit mir treffen würden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Premierminister Sullivan_


	4. Flucht

Ich kam aus dem Stress nicht mehr heraus. Obwohl ich vor Wochen die Eule vom anderen Minister bekommen hatte, hatte ich bisher keine Zeit (und Lust) mich mit ihm zu treffen. Percy genoss immer noch seine Zeit in Bulgarien und Arthur hatte selbst genug zu tun, sodass ich die Tage und Nächte im Ministerium nur mit Welder verbringen durfte.

Täglich bekam ich mehr Beschwerde-Memos, jeder unfreundlicher als die Vorigen. Nachdem ich mich mit dem Leiter der Abteilung für magische Tierwesen in die Haare gekriegt hatte, wurden meine Ordner bezüglich der Dementoren immer dicker und auch die Akten zu den neusten Vorfällen und die Werbeblätter für neue Vergiss-Michs ließen meinen Schreibtisch fast zusammenbrechen. Arnold Ratpock, der Für die Dementoren zuständig war, hatte in einem Alleingang beschlossen diese Kreaturen zu beseitigen und das nicht auf legalem Wege, was mir den meisten Ärger eingebracht hatte. Schließlich hatte man für sich eine Insel, ähnlich Askabans, eingerichtet. Ein Problem war vorerst gelöst, doch da wären ja auch noch all die Attentate und der Personalmangel. Viele Menschen trauten dem Ministerium nicht mehr und wollten nicht in Verbindung damit gebracht werden. Jeder wollte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht wurde, doch wie sollte man wieder alles in Ordnung bringen, wenn niemand helfen wollte? Ich konnte ja nicht die halbe Zaubererschaft mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen.

Ich legte mein Gesicht in die Hände und fuhr mir über die Stirn. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein! Der fehlende Schlaf und die zu hohen Mengen Kaffee machten mich fertig. Dazu kamen noch ein nerviger Welder, der mich noch nervöser machte und der ganze Papierkram, in dem ich fast ertrank. Es war erst drei Uhr als ich Feierabend machte, doch ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich musste raus. Aus dem Gang vor meiner Tür kam ein hektisches Getrippel. Chris kam wahrscheinlich mit einer neuen Hiobsbotschaft, die genauso spannend war, wie Percys Kessel-Tropfen. Als ich sah, dass sich die Türklinke bewegte hielt mich nichts mehr in meinem Büro und noch bevor Welder den Raum betreten konnte, war ich auch schon disappariert.

Ich atmete die frische Luft ein, die mir auf dem Hügel entgegenwehte. In der Ferne erblickte ich auch schon das merkwürdige Gebäude, auf das ich zusteuerte. Ich genoss die grüne Landschaft um mich herum. Die Stille wurde nur von Rufen des nahegelegenen Dorfes unterbrochen, die gelegentlich von einer Briese zu mir geweht wurden. Je näher ich kam, desto öfter hörte ich auch das Gackern eines Huhnes, das sich mit einem anderen um ein Korn stritt. Als ich mich vor sie stellte flatterten sie wütend kreischend auseinander, was mich sehr an Welder und Percy bei ihrer letzten Begegnung erinnerte. Trotz meiner Kopfschmerzen konnte ich mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Ich schritt auf die Tür des Fuchsbaus zu und klopfte beherzt. Ein Schluchzen verstummte und ein Stuhl knarzte.

Molly sah schrecklich aus: Ihre Wangen waren fleckig und ihre roten Augen schwammen in Tränen, die sie versuchte wegzuwischen.

„Kingsley, so früh?"

Sie erzwang sich ein Lächeln.

„Arthur ist noch nicht zu Hause."

„Hallo Molly.", sagte ich mit meiner tiefen Stimme und nahm sie zur Begrüßung in den Arm.

Freds Tod und auch den der anderen konnte sie immer noch nicht verarbeiten.

„Wie ich sehe hast du gekocht. Was gib es denn schönes?"

Ich versuchte, wie alle anderen vom Orden, sie irgendwie abzulenken.

„Bohneneintopf. Wenn du willst kannst du zum Essen bleiben. Andromeda und Teddy kommen auch. Die Arme schafft es auch nicht über den Tod von Tonks und Remus hinwegzukommen. Wenn die Zwillinge…"

Nach diesem Wort stoppte sie und ich sah wie die sonst so fröhliche Frau mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Ohhh Freeeed!"

Die kleine Molly stürzte sich so heftig auf mich, dass sogar Hagrid in die Knie gegangen wäre. Ich stolperte rücklings auf das uralte Sofa zu, Molly an meiner Schulter klebend.

Lange saßen wir da und dachten beide an das Selbe. Jeder, der auf unserer Seite gefallen war, hatte schon mal auf dieser Couch gesessen. Remus hatte hier sogar noch Witze über die Todesser gerissen, bevor er in die Schlacht zog. Tod. Er war Tod. Er und viele Andere.

Ein lautes „Dong" riss uns aus unseren Tagträumen. Arthurs Zeiger aus Mollys Uhr war auf ‚Zu Hause' gesprungen. Wie vom Drachen gebissen sprang ich auf als der Rothaarige durch den Eingang kam.

„Hallo Schatz."

Er küsste sie.

„Kingsley."

Er nickte mir zu.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er verdutzt, als ich mich in Richtung Tür bewegte.

„Ich muss noch einiges erledigen."

Das stimmt zwar auch, aber in Wahrheit wollte ich einfach nur weg. Das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf vertrug sich nicht mit dem Stechen in meiner Brust, das immer kam, wenn ich an die anderen dachte.

Ich wusste nicht, womit ich anfangen sollte, da ich ja genau deswegen so früh verschwunden war. Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich noch eine Verabredung mit dem Premierminister Sullivan hatte. Es noch länger aufzuschieben machte auch keinen Sinn, da ich mir schließlich auch Hilfe erhoffte.

Und wieder disapparierte ich.

Der grau werdende Mann blickte auf, als der das ‚Plop' vernahm, was beim Apparieren immer zu hören war. Als ich in seine müden Augen sah, wusste ich, dass ich einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden hatte. Der andere Minister hatte schließlich mit den selben Problemen zu kämpfen, denn in seiner Welt richteten die Leute aus der meinen Chaos an, was wir beide letzten Endes beseitigen mussten.

„Ah, Mr Shacklebolt. Schön sie zu sehen.", er klang erschöpft, aber aufrichtig.

Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, warum ich so lange gewartet hatte. Ich hatte doch einen wunderbaren Gesprächspartner mit ähnlichen Sorgen.

„Gleichfalls, Mr Sullivan."

Mit einer Handbewegung bat er mich Platz zu nehmen.

„Was gibt es denn neues, Herr Minister?"


	5. Ablenkung

Neugierig blickte ich mich in dem dunklen Flur um. Kinderschuhe lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und eine Jacke hing halb über der Kommode, auf der ein riesiger Stapel ungeöffneter Briefe verteilt lag. An der Garderobe hingen ein eleganter Frauenmantel und ein altmodischer Hut, dem man ansehen konnte, dass er oft und gerne getragen wurde.

„Kommen Sie doch herein.", zu meiner Belustigung bemerkte ich, dass Sullivan nervös war.

Ich bedankte mich mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken und trat durch die Tür auf die er deutete.

Das Wohnzimmer hatte große Fenster und wurde durch die hereinscheinende Abendsonne in rotes Licht getaucht.

Bevor ich mich weiter umschauen konnte, flog eine weitere Tür aus und ein Junge von ungefähr sechs Jahren stürmte herein.

„Dad!" Er warf sich seinem Vater in die Arme und in dem Moment konnte ich das erste wirkliche Lächeln auf den Lippen des Ministers sehen. Es war für mich immer wieder erstaunlich, welche Wirkung Kinder auf ihre Eltern haben konnten. Genauso lächelte Andromeda, wenn sie ihrem Enkel zusah, der nichts von den Schrecken des Kriegs mitbekommen hatte.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verdrängte ich die aufkommenden Gedanken über Tonks und Remus.

„Und wer sind Sie?", überrascht blickte ich auf und sah ein Mädchen vor mir stehen, dass seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

„Das ist Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ein Kollege aus dem Ministerium. Sei so gut und sag deiner Mutter bescheid, dass wir noch einen Gast haben, Kate." Sullivan sprach liebevoll mit seiner Tochter und hielt immer noch lächelnd seinen Sohn im Arm. Aber als beide Kinder wieder verschwunden waren, fiel seine Miene wieder in sich zusammen und zeigte die gleiche Müdigkeit, die auch mich beherrschte.

Wir hatten stundenlang in seinem Büro gesessen, Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, uns unser Leid geklagt und nach möglichen Lösungen für das herrschende Chaos gesucht. Es hatte keine Rolle gespielt, dass er ein Muggel war und ich ein Zauberer. Unsere Welten hatten die gleichen Probleme, wir durchlebten die gleiche Dunkelheit. Wie könnten wir sie besser vertreiben, wenn nicht gemeinsam?

Als es draußen dunkel zu werden begann, fragte er mich, ob ich zum Essen zu ihm kommen würde und ich hatte, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zugesagt. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich in meine dunkle Wohnung zurückkehren und den Abend in Rastlosigkeit verbringen, weil ich vor lauter Gedanken an die noch zu bewältigende Arbeit keine Ruhe finden würde.

Dass der Premierminister über sein eigenes Angebot überrascht gewesen war, zeigte sich an seiner Nervosität. Natürlich wusste seine Familie nichts über Zauberei und er zweifelte sichtlich daran, dass ich ausreichend mit den Gepflogenheiten der nichtmagischen Menschen vertraut war, dass seine Frau keinen Verdacht über den neuen „Ministeriumsmitarbeiter" schöpfen würde.

Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, betrat eine zierliche, recht junge Frau den Raum, ein Tablett mit dampfenden Teetassen in der Hand. Wenn sie verstimmt darüber war, dass ihr Mann einen unangekündigten Gast mitgebracht hatte, so zeigte sie das nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie lächelte mir entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Ich lächelte zurück und überreichte ihr einen kleinen Blumenstrauß, den ich vor der Tür heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Sullivan. Ich hoffe Sie verzeihen meinen Überfall?"

Einen leicht strafenden Blick zu ihrem Mann werfend antwortete sie: „Ich bin froh, wenn er überhaupt einmal nach Hause kommt. Aber so ist das Leben mit einem Minister."

Beim Herausgehen wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Das Essen dauert nicht mehr lange, vielleicht sollten Sie mit der Arbeit bis danach warten."

„Ich muss sagen, es überrascht mich, dass sie mit der nichtmagischen Welt so vertraut sind."

Ich schmunzelte leicht. Die unausgesprochene Frage lastete auf ihm, seit ich seiner Frau zielgerichtet geholfen hatte, den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen.

„Ich bin in einem nichtmagischen Haushalt aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter war eine Muggel. Bis ich elf geworden bin, hat Magie in meinem Leben keine große Rolle gespielt."

Er sah mich neugierig an, aber fragte nicht weiter. Nach ein paar, sehr entspannenden Momenten Stille zwischen uns, stand Sullivan mit einem leisen Seufzen auf und wandte sich seinem Schreibtisch zu.

„Lassen Sie uns jetzt nicht wieder anfangen über die Arbeit zu reden.", ich lächelte müde. „Lassen Sie uns die ganze Misere doch wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vergessen. Reden wir über etwas erfreuliches."

Ich stand auf und streckte meine Hand aus. „Kingsley."

Für einen Moment blickte er verdutzt, dann grinste er schief und schlug ein.

„Henry."

Als ich am Morgen das Büro betrat, war es noch hektischer als sonst. Memos flogen zu Scharen durch die Gänge, Angestellte hasteten umher und vor meiner Tür sah ich Potter und Weasley, wie Sie wütend auf Welder einredeten.

„Was soll das heißen, Sie wissen nicht wo er ist? Ich dachte, Sie sind sein Assistent. Das ist verdammt noch mal ein Notfall."

Das aufkeimende Lächeln war sofort von meinen Lippen gewischt. Ich ging ein wenig schneller und erreichte die drei nur wenige Augenblicke später. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie angespannt die beiden wirkten.

„Ich bin schon da, Harry. Was ist passiert?"

„Schon? Wo warst du die ganze Nacht? Es gab einen Überfall auf Hogsmeade. Es wurden Schüler verletzt!"

Verflogen waren die letzten Zeichen eines relativ entspannten Abends. Es war an der Zeit wieder aufzuwachen – und wieder in dem Alptraum anzukommen, der sich mein Leben nannte,


	6. Hogsmeade und andere Probleme

Mit dem Schlachtfeld, das ich zu Gesicht bekam, hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ein Wunder, dass es keine Toten gab.

„Und es gibt wirklich keine Zeugen?", richtete ich mich an einen Heiler. „Oh, doch, nur die meisten haben zu große Angst auszusagen. Alle fürchten einen neuen Krieg.", antwortete er bedrückt. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er auch zu diesen Leuten gehörte. Ich konnte den Gedanken an eine neue Schlacht nicht ertragen und bohrte daher weiter nach, um zu wissen, wie ich noch größere Katastrophen verhindern konnte: „Sie sagten, dass die _meisten_ nicht aussagen wollen. Was ist mit den anderen?" Er seufzte. Selbst ein Blinder hätte nun erkannt, dass es ihm die Situation auf den Magen schlug. „Die…die anderen sind zumeist schwer verletzt ins St, Mungo eingeliefert worden. Ich nehme an, dass man Ihnen mitgeteilt hat, dass es sich zum größten Teil um Schüler handelt?" Nun atmete auch ich schwer aus. „Ja, das war mir bewusst. Wissen Sie schon, was hier geschehen ist?" Ich hatte nur einmal etwas miterlebt, was eine solche Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen hat.

Der Memo-Schwall hatte nicht nachgelassen und im Minutentakt schmissen irgendwelche Angestellte neue Ordner auf meinen Schreibtisch. Welder hüpfte um mich herum, wie von der Doxy gestochen, Percy erzählte mir von den ach so spannenden Geschehnissen in Bulgarien und Harry erschien gar nicht erst zur Arbeit. Wie sollte man da eine Rede schreiben, die man vor halb Hogwarts vortragen musste? Ich wusste nicht, wie ich den Angriff auf Hogsmeade erklären sollte oder die Eltern beruhigen konnte. Noch mehr Leute wandten sich vom Ministerium ab, als ob wir Hogsmeade in die Luft gesprengt hätten. Jeder zweite Brief, der mir auf den Aktenstapel geworfen wurde, war ein Heuler. Wenn das so weiterging würden wir weniger Probleme mit den neusten Angriffen haben, als mit unseren Bürgern. Die Tatsache, dass ich ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten angeschrien wurde, machte mich so aggressiv, dass ich sogar anfing zurückzuschreien. Dazu kam noch der letzte Satz des Heilers, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

„_Herr Minister, unternehmen Sie, was auch immer Nötig ist, von mir aus, bringen Sie jeden einzelnen, der Verantwortlichen um, nur machen Sie etwas, denn ich will meine Tochter nicht verlieren."_

Seine Tochter war einer der schlimmsten Fälle. Er hatte sie persönlich aus den Trümmern geborgen, doch die anderen Heiler hatten ihm geraten, sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich ahnte, wie er sich fühlen musste. Die Große Schlacht war schließlich noch nicht lange vergangen und ich hatte noch von allem ein allzu lebhaftes Bild vor Augen. Meine Freunde waren gestorben, doch das ist kein Vergleich zum eigenen Kind. Allein um die Verletzungen des armen Mädchens zu rächen musste dringend etwas geschehen. Ich musste etwas geschehen lassen, ich musste kämpfen. Komme, was wolle. Wäre da nicht auch noch der Personalmangel…

Es klopfte. Es war schon fast Gewohnheit geworden, dass ich bei dem dumpfen Geräusch auf meinem Schreibtisch zusammenbrach. Gesellschaft war das letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte.

„Herein, wenn sie nicht Welder sind." Ich konnte nicht einmal ein Schmunzeln für meinen eigenen Scherz aufbringen. Nichts geschah. „Meine Güte, Welder, das war ein Witz." Wieder geschah nichts. Wie ein Greis rappelte ich mich auf und ging zur Tür. „Man, man, man, alles muss man selber machen. Das Leben war einfacher, als ich nicht Minister war!", murrte ich vor mich hin. Ich drückte die Klinke runter. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Stupor!"

Alles war schwarz. Eine fast erdrückende Leere.

Der Boden, auf dem ich lag, war kalt und hart. Ich war mit schweren Ketten gefesselt, die auf meine Brust drückten und mir das Atmen erschwerten. Alles, was ich wahrnahm, wirkte seltsam verschwommen. In dem Raum, in dem ich mich befand, war nur ein Tisch, mit einer Kerze darauf. Am hintersten Ende, war eine Tür, die blitzartig aufflog. Es schien, als ob durch sie eine schwarze Masse gleiten würde. Ich erkannte nicht gut, was es war, doch es kroch zu mir. Ich kämpfte mit den Fesseln, versuchte wegzukommen, doch das dunkle Etwas rückte unaufhaltsam näher. Je mehr ich mich befreien wollte, desto fester wurde ich an meinem Platz gehalten, wie von einer Teufelsschlinge umschlungen. Im Schein der Kerze wurde die bedrohliche Gestalt langsam erkennbar. Eine Person mit dunklem Umhang.

Ein Todesser! Nein, nicht nur einer. Es kamen mehr und mehr. Immer noch sträubte ich mich gegen meine Fesseln. Bei diesem Anblick fingen sie an zu lachen, einer nach dem anderen. Einer brach nun aus der Menge heraus und kniete sich neben mich. Ich kannte diese Stimme. „Sirius!", wollte ich sagen, doch ich konnte meinen Mund nicht öffnen. Sirius nahm seine Maske ab und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Dumbledore, Tonks, Ted, Lupin, Fred und viele andere kamen zum Vorschein. Sie lachten mich weiter aus. Sie alle strahlten eine unheimliche Kälte aus, ihre Haut war wächsern, wie die einer Leiche. Sirius packte mich nun an den Schultern, mit Händen, die einem Inferius gleichgekommen wären. Mit Leichtigkeit stellte er mich auf meine Füße, seine weißen, leeren Augen starrten mich an, ohne zu blinzeln. „Minister…Minister…", fing er an mich zu rufen. „Minister…Minister", nun stimmten auch die anderen mit ein. Er begann mich zu schütteln, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Minister…Minister…" Ihre verwesten Körper, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen und die Tatsache, dass sie nun alle mit Welders Stimme sprachen, ließen es mir eiskalt über den Rücken laufen. „MINISTER!" Nun gab mir Dumbledore eine pfeffernde Ohrfeige.

Alles wurde wieder schwarz. Nur ihre Rufe verfolgten mich weiter.

„Minister, wachen Sie doch auf!"

Entsetzt schreckte ich auf. Wo war ich?

Aus dieser Perspektive hatte ich mein neues Büro noch nie betrachtet. Gott, war es unter meinem Schreibtisch dreckig!

„Minister, geht es Ihnen gut?" Welder half mir aufzustehen. Ich hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. „Mr. Shacklebolt, ich denke, Sie sollten nach Hause gehen. Die ganzen Überstunden sind Ihnen nicht gut bekommen. Ich habe einen lauten Knall gehört und bin sofort zu Ihrem Büro geeilt, doch Ihre Tür war abgeschlossen.", sagte Welder mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. „Als ich endlich in Ihr Büro gelangt bin, lagen Sie hier neben Ihrem Schreibtisch. Oh Minister, Sie bluten ja!", diese Tatsache trieb einen grünlichen Ton in sein Gesicht. „Ich", er räusperte sich, „ich nehme an, dass Sie eingeschlafen sind und sich dann an der Tischkante den Kopf gestoßen haben." Wieder räusperte er sich. „Sie müssen umgehend ins St. Mungo."

‚Und mir die ganzen verletzten Kinder angucken? Na bravo.', dachte ich mir, doch denken tat weh. Ich fasste mir an die Schläfe und Welder behielt Recht, ich blutete.

„Machen Sie doch nicht so einen Aufstand, das ist nur ein Kratzer und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch viel zu tun.", ich versuchte mich von ihm abzuwenden. Flink hatte Welder seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Minister, wenn Sie nicht nach Hause gehen, verfluche ich Sie!", er wirkte todernst. „Wenn Sie der Zaubererwelt helfen wollten, dann brauchen Sie einen klaren Kopf und den bekommen Sie nur, wenn Sie jetzt gehen und sich ausschlafen.

Und bitte, bitte feuern Sie mich nicht wegen dieser Aktion."


End file.
